evolutionworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Linear Cannon
"I... want... to... be with... Mag."'' -Linear Cannon Linear Cannon is a mysterious girl who showed up at the Launcher residence three years ago after the disappearance of Asroc Launcher. She came bearing a note from Mag's father saying to protect and care for her at all costs. She has lived with Mag Launcher and Gre Nade ever since. Linear is one of Mag's traveling companions and accompanies him on nearly all of his assignments. She is silent and only begins to speak after her abduction by Eugene, and even then only monosyllabic responses. As a result she speaks mainly through body language and her actions. Biography In Evolution: The World of Sacred Device Three years before the riot with the 8th Empire, Linear Cannon was left at the Launcher family home by Asroc Launcher, the father of Mag Launcher and a great adventurer. Asroc left his son a note instructing him to look after Linear and guard her with his life. Mag took his father's words to heart and Asroc hasn't been heard from since. Because the Launcher family was in debt to the Society, Mag had to earn money as an Adventurer like his father and Linear would join him on these dangerous quests. Over time, the silent Linear demonstrated otherworldly powers, being able to heal dying flowers in front of the Launcher family butler, Gre Nade. While the 8th Empire was occupying the Northrop Republic on a mission to find a device called Evolutia, Mag and Linear became acquainted with the Prince of the 8th Empire, Eugene. He showed great interest in Linear, who was put off by his advances. Eventually, through the use of Eugene discovered that Linear was what he was seeking all along: Evolutia, the living embodiment of a powerful Cyframe. Eugene and his forces stormed the Launcher family home, kidnapping Linear. Mag, Gre and their companions, Chain Gun and Pepper Box pursued Eugene to his Imperial Cruiser. They fought through the vessel, destroying much of it in the process and eventually reached Eugene who was holding Linear captive. Mag and company battled the Prince and his minions, leading to them fighting Eugene in a powerful mech. They defeat Eugene and rescue Linear. Mag attempts to evacuate Linear off the ship, but he's stopped by Eugene. A weak Mag punches Eugene off the ship and into the ocean. Unable to escape, Linear rescues Mag from the Cruiser by using her full power as Evolutia, flying above the wreckage with golden wings. Personality Linear is gentle and very kind but gets meek and distraught in tense situations. She is friends with a number of the residents in Pannam Town such as Patty. Linear loves plants and wakes up early every morning to water the ones around the Launcher residence. She gets upset at the sight of dead or injured flowers and later shows the ability to revive withered plants. After originally coming to the Launcher residence, the only emotion Linear showed was fear, as she was easily frightened. However she later opened up when Mag gave her his ocarina and taught her how to play the instrument. Combat Skills Linear uses a frying pan as her main weapon in combat. She spells to heal her comrades and increase their parameters. She also possesses an ocarina gifted to her by Mag that can be used to damage enemies and lower their parameters. Out of all of Mag's companions, she is the least physically skilled and is best used for support. Her absence for the final boss battles of Evolution: The World of Sacred Device is a major handicap for players who rely on her as their healer character. Battle Quotes 「うれしい！」 ureshii 'I'm happy' -Upon levelling up. 「みんな、がんばって！」 minna, ganbatte 'Everyone, do your best!' -Upon using Serious First Aid. Other Artwork and Pictures wall_linear01.jpg|Wallpaper screen02.jpg|''Evolution 2: Far Off Promise'' character model. 537797-ew25.jpg|''Evolution Worlds'' character model. linear.jpg|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' artwork. LINER1B.jpg|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' promotional artwork. LINER2B.jpg|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' promotional artwork. linear promo.gif|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' promotional artwork. tumblr_lv6pxjKc1Y1ql4w28o1_500.png|''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' manual artwork. 537630-ew5.jpg|Linear playing her ocarina in front of the Launcher residence. 574752-06.jpg|Linear using one of her powers. LINER3B.jpg|Linear with Mag's old teddy bear. 601545-art_linia1.gif|''Evolution Worlds'' artwork. linearwatch.gif|The Linear Watch. T07.gif|Linear consoles Mag. Linear06.gif|Concept art. Linear05.gif|Concept art. Linear04.gif|Concept art. Linear03.gif|Concept art. Linear02.gif|Concept art. Linear01.gif Category:Characters Category:Party Characters